Valentine Kiss
by aquafreak
Summary: Oshitari takes Eiji on a date on Valentine's Day. Based on Oshitari's version of the song 'Valentine Kiss'.


**I don't own Prince of Tennis**...Btw the Valentine's Day here is Friday instead of Monday :)

For those who wished Oshitari and Eiji go on a date on my other fanfic, here it is now. Now go on, read this fic, and kill yourselves to death because of their sweet moments.

* * *

_A lovely kiss, a kiss on my face. _

-the only thing that Oshitari wanted the most from his new-found love.

* * *

Tomorrow is very special, special day for Oshitari. For him, it is a chance which comes around once a year. Well, he had a point. Valentines comes around once a year. Luckily it's ONCE A YEAR for him, unlike the normal celebration of Fuji's birthday, which comes around once every four years.

He deems himself to be a lucky man. He called his lover's phone, but it was an answering machine. He only said nine words-

" Oh darling, I love you. I'm looking forward to tomorrow. "

The next day, Oshitari doesn't know what to say to Atobe as an excuse to ditch practice and go on to his date. So at lunch time, he spoke to him in private at the rooftop.

" Atobe. "

" Eh? What do you need from _ore-sama_? "

" Can I ditch our practice match for today? "

" Why would you do that? _Ore-sama_ demands an answer right away. "

He had no choice but to say the truth in front of the 'king'. " I have a date. "

" Ahn. _Ore-sama_ understands. Come to think of it, it's unforgivable to ore-sama if _ore-sama_ breaks a girl's heart just because of practice if _ore-sama_ is you. "

" Thank you Atobe. I owe you big time. " he said and bowed. '_Oh, Don Atobe. I knew you will understand_.' he thought.

After that, they went to the school cafeteria or should I say 5-star restaurant. When lunch break was over, the two went back to their respective classes.

Vibrate. Text message.

'_Ne, ne Oshitari...where should we meet?_'

Reply.

'_Meet me at the Akihabara station. Is Tezuka okay with you skipping afternoon practice? Because our emperor ore-sama is okay with me._'

After five minutes, vibrate.

'_Hoi. Fuji pleaded to Tezuka for me. So I'm good. And I told them you're my date but on't worry, it's just Oishi, Fuji and Tezuka. I told my parents that I slept at my friend's house just in case. What about you being late nya?_'

Reply.

'_I'll tell them that Atobe's parents invited me to dinner. And Atobe will abide with my plans.'_

Vibrate.

'_You're really a tensai, nya!_'

Reply.

_'Then there's nothing in our way to our date. I gotta go now, or else my phone will be confiscated._'

Vibrate.

'_Okay! See you later then nya!_'

He then pocketed his phone. When it was already their dismissal, he ran to his house, took a shower and dressed with his black buttoned shirt and slacks. He unbuttoned some of the upper buttons for an appealing effect. He told his parents that he's going to Atobe's place and will be a little late or he'll come back by tomorrow, and they agreed.

He thought of going to Kyoto together with Eiji because this one is extremely special- February 14 is their first anniversary.

When he reached the train station, he saw his love waving his hand at him. The acrobatic boy wore his favorite jeans and a white hooded shirt.

" Am I late? " Oshitari asked, panting.

" You're not late nya. To be honest, I reached the station here a few minutes ago. " Eiji said with a smile.

" Is everything good? "

" Hoi. "

" Alright. Let's go buy tickets. "

Which they did. The next train that went after five minutes was not like a sea of people but only a few people are standing. Lucky they found seats. The trip from Tokyo to Kyoto will take fifteen minutes, and Eiji slept on his shoulder. Because the train was _a little too fast_, he woke the sleepyhead up after _thirteen_ minutes.

" Hey Eiji. Wake up. " he whispered to his ear. He wanted to lick that freakin' earlobe, but he can't show some public display of affection...yet.

" Nnnh? We're already here? "

" Yeah. " he said with a smile.

" Carry me nyaa. " he pleaded.

" Bridal style? " he asked, chuckling.

" No! Not that nya! " he said playfully and hugged him. " Piggy-back. "

" Hn, as you wish. "

He carried the redhead on his back as they took of the Shinkansen. Since Oshitari is born here on the Kansai region and had been to Kyoto for _oh so many_ times, they walked until they've reached a park full of Sakura everywhere. All of a sudden, he landed Eiji on the ground slowly.

" What's the matter nya? "

" Do me a favor. " he said, bringing out the bandanna from his pocket. " Wear this. "

" But why? "

" That is because we're going to a place somewhere that is supposedly a surprise. "

" Hoi... " he said, frowning. The latter smirked and wore the bandanna to his boyfriend.

" Can you see a thing? "

" I can't see anything but black nyaa! "

" Hn. Good. " he said. Eiji felt a tingling feeling around his hand because Oshitari is holding it. They continued to walk while holding hands. After ten minutes, they stopped.

" Keep your eyes closed. No peeking. " he commanded. Kikumaru agreed and replied with a 'hoi'. He then removed the bandanna around his lover's eyes, which is still closed.

" You can open them now Eiji. " he said. The acrobat was so surprised after seeing where they are- in a carnival.

" Everyone is delighted on this carnival as I take the heart of my boyfriend. " Oshitari said.

" Let's go now nyaa! " the redhead said to him and held his hand.

" Guess I have no choice. " he smirked and accompanied the younger boy. They went to play some games which Eiji won all the time. The two also rode some interesting rides like the Ferris Wheel and the Roller Coaster.

" Yuushi? "

" Hm? What is it? " he asked.

" Can you get that bear for me? " he pointed to the grand prize of a huge fluffy bear.

" Maa, Eiji. You can do that. " After hearing those words, Eiji pouted.

" Pleaaaaaaaaaase? " he said with puppy-dog eyes.

" Alright, I give in because you used your secret weapon. " he said. He went to the stall which needed to topple the triangle-shaped cans with three tennis balls.

" How much is this? "

" Three trials for 1,000 yen. " the owner said. He paid the said amount and began throwing the tennis balls. In the end, he didn't topple anything at all.

" Wait, wha- This is ridiculous! "

" Sorry, bro. No giant teddy bear for you. Unless you try out again! "

" Alright, I will. By the way, do you have a tennis racket? " he asked to the stall owner. The owner smirked and lent it to Oshitari.

" Oshitari to serve. " he said to himself. He then goes for his first try.

" 5 cans down, seven to go! That's merely beginner's lu- " he was cut off when oshitari began serving the remaining balls, which toppled all the cans.

" Bu-but...! "

" Giant teddy bear please! " Eiji said. The stall owner had no choice but to give the white bear to the two.

" Told you you can do it Yuushi. "

" Heh, haven't done it without you Eiji. "

After that, they went to a shop that sells everything Valentine's day related- Roses, Chocolates, Heart-shaped balloons, Flowers, etc.

* * *

_'A sweet sweet chocolate...Even if I try and give it to you...because I just don't stand out, I might just have to use my special method to win your heart.'_

* * *

Oshitari thought, and bought Eiji a bouquet of Ferrero Rocher. He didn't have to worry about his expenses though, he had his own debit card.

" Yuushi, can we go there? " Eiji pointed to the tunnel of love.

" Wha- there? Are you sure..? "

" O-shi-ta-ri. I'm always sure with everything! " he said. " Now let's go there. "

Oshitari sighed, and went to the Tunnel of Love. Inside there, Oshitari gave Eiji a Valentine Day kiss on his cheek...with a ribbon.

After they spent all their fun at the carnival, the two went to a park near the beach. Eiji really loved the view, the sunset having the color of wine.

" I want to experience a lovely romance. " Eiji blurted out of the blue. Oshitari suddenly blushed from what his boyfriend said, still staring out on the beautiful view of the sky while hugging his arm nonchalantly.

* * *

'_Oh Eiji darling...I love you.'_

_

* * *

_

He wished that he can say those words, but he still needed to muster up his courage for that._  
_

As Oshitari gazed out to the open sky together with Eiji, he remembered how Eiji would react with the telephone call which calls him out, or should I say the message he left in an answering machine which called him out. He wanted for Eiji to know how he really feel when they are together. Because this...this is just the beginning of the things he could do. He wanted the redhead to 'love him like I do'.

" Eiji. "

" Hoi? What is it nya? You don't like the view? "

" No, it's not that.. " he said, and bit his lip.

" Then what is it? " it was already Oshitari's cure to say the words...and be a man for Atobe's sake.

* * *

'_The chocolate I save to this day is my very own lips. In your arms, I'll deliberately close my eyes for you. _'

* * *

And thus, Oshitari planted a soft Valentine Day Kiss on his lips with an adult taste.

" Hey Eiji. "

" Hm? " he asked with a clueless face.

" That kiss..."

" Hoi. Don't frown. Eiji's okay with it. "

* * *

_'It's been the chocolate of love ever since that day. So open up the silver wrapping and double-check my feelings. Anyone and everyone will experience romance.'_

_

* * *

_

" Ne, Oshitari...are you really _that _good in poetry? "

" No, not really. "

Then Oshitari gave Eiji another Valentine Day kiss as an anniversary of their love.

After they went to have dinner in a well-known restaurant, they went tot he nearest train station and accompanied Eiji to his house.

" So...this is goodbye? " Eiji asked.

" It won't be. Besides, we have all the time in the world and we always see each other even though we're not beside each othe- " Oshitari was cut off when Eiji gave him what he wanted- a lovely and gentle kiss on his face.

" That's for taking me on a date because it's Valentines. "

Kiss on the other cheek.

" That's for getting me this giant bear. "

Kiss on the forehead with a boost so he can reach it.

" That's for remembering our anniversary. "

And a gentle but tender kiss on his lips which he quickly responded. After a few minutes, Eiji broke the sensuous kiss.

" And that is for me. "

" Thank you. You better get inside now. "

" Alright, I will. " he said. Oshitari waved goodbye and watched his lover go inside their house. He sighed, and went on the other way to get a bus to ride back home.

* * *

Omake (the interlude of the song)

It's 10:00 in the evening, and Oshitari thought that he go call Shishido. He knew that boy is good on pulling all-nighters.

" Hello? " Shishido asked.

" Ah, Shishido. It's me Oshitari. "

" Want to do three-way? "

" I'm glad to. " he replied. Shishido _did_ go three-way.

" Hello? " Ootori asked.

" Ootori. Glad you're here. "

" Me too. " Shishido said.

" EHHHHH? A while ago I heard Oshitari...then Shishido! Who is this? "

" It's me Oshitari and Shishido. "

" We're currently doing three-way right now. "

" So, how was this year's Valentines? " Oshitari asked.

" I'm happy I recieved a lot. " Ootori replied.

" Choutarou, the mint chocolates are nice. Thanks for that. "

" You're welcome Shishido. Anyways, I wonder who recieved the most... "

" Of course, I got the most. From the fangirls, Eiji, Mukahi, etc. "

" I won't lose to you Yuushi! " Shishido said.

" You sure dating the two acrobatic players, huh Oshitari-sempai? Well, good luck with that chocolate rankings Ryou! "

" I won't lose, Shishido. Just watch. " Oshitari chuckled.

* * *

Wew. Took me three days to make this one. But it's already finished so, REVIEWS PLEASE! By the way, Oshitari's version of 'Valentine Kiss' was the most sexiest thus it turned me on and I created the fic for it. :)


End file.
